


searing

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, kinda achey tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: It was their first Chuseok since debuting a second time. Jaebum and Jinyoung spent it together in the dorms.





	searing

**Author's Note:**

> [circa](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ByvXGLNCEAAhDzn.jpg) [2014](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BtljnvzCEAA7EZ9.jpg) [hehe](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ByeSK74CMAE3wmq.jpg)

The rest of the boys hadn't even been gone an hour and already Jinyoung's cheeks were as red as the Christmas stockings hanging on the wall, empty since last December because they'd never been bothered to take them down.

Yugyeom was the last to leave when he did, promising over his shoulder to bring back home-cooked food from his family and to _take care of each other, hyungs!_ And now it was just Jaebum and Jinyoung in the dorms, alone together for what must be the first time in months and drinking too quickly through a six-pack of beer, Jinyoung already far gone and getting the giggles again, laughing too hard at everything Jaebum was saying and then apologising immediately after for being this way.

“It’s okay,” Jaebum said, watching the colour spread to Jinyoung’s neck.

He'd reassured Jaebum that he wasn't drunk at least six separate times, but it's not like Jaebum was counting. He was too busy trying not to stare at the way Jinyoung's mouth opened wide when he tossed his head back and laughed, lips shining in the light and prettily pink.

"Hyung," Jinyoung said, shoulders hunched as he spoke behind his fourth beer.

There were tiny crinkles forming beside his eyes that made him look younger. Cute, even. But Jaebum shook his head, ignoring the press of Jinyoung's socked feet against his underneath the table.

"What?" he said.

"Thanks for being here," Jinyoung replied. As if it were Jaebum who was doing him a favour, sticking around in the dorms instead of visiting his parents like everyone else, like how Jinyoung easily could if only he wanted. Jaebum raised his own beer can to his lips just to avoid looking into Jinyoung's eyes, taking a generous sip and remembering how awful he had felt when his mother first broke the news.  _I'm so sorry,_ she said. _We didn't realise you would be coming home. We're going to Japan for Chuseok, dear_ , and he'd grunted over the phone, hung up soon after because he was so disappointed, how lonely he felt to be spending the first holiday by himself. 

And of course, Jinyoung ended up being the only one who noticed how bummed out he actually was despite hiding it well from the boys, still so in tune with him from when they first got over themselves during the failed debut and became actual friends.

His plans had changed soon after he'd wormed an explanation out of Jaebum for why he was acting so moody, a fib about how he suddenly couldn't go home and could Jaebum-hyung stay back too? And Jaebum almost didn’t know what to say to that, until Jinyoung gave him a small, reassuring smile and nudged him hard in the ribcage in front of their manager, said, “Just say yes, hyung. Stop overthinking it." And he did, pretended that Jinyoung was the one who couldn't go home, acted like he was doing Jinyoung the favour. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum said, and there was still a catch in his voice when he spoke. “Thank you... for staying.”

“Obviously,” Jinyoung said, as if it were that simple. He stood up on unsteady legs then, Jaebum half-preparing to stand up too to catch Jinyoung if he fell, but he didn’t get very far.

He shuffled around the table to drop down beside Jaebum, fitting himself in Jaebum’s side like how he’d fit himself into Jaebum’s life as soon as they met, always wanting to follow, always so eager to please, always there in the dorms, the dance studios. In his bed, sometimes, convincing him of the benefits of helping each other out, how it didn’t have to _mean anything_.

But Jaebum had learned the hard way that it could never not mean anything with Jinyoung. He was too weak for him in ways that he would never admit, as eager to please as Jinyoung always was, wanting so much and needing even more.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Jinyoung mumbled, shy against the curve of Jaebum’s neck, soft and ticklish when he spoke.

It’d been a while since they were able to act like this, Jaebum always so weary around the boys, and Jinyoung, who could do nothing but agree. There was no one else in the dorms now, no one to walk in if they spoke in normal voices, but Jaebum still felt compelled to keep quiet, almost a habitual thing by now.

He exhaled in a heavy breath of air that spoke volumes on things he would never verbalise.  

“I never left,” he finally said, allowing it when he moved to rest a hand on the dip in Jinyoung’s waist, curling his fingers in to pull Jinyoung close.

“You know what I meant,” Jinyoung sighed back, lips brushing the shell of Jaebum’s ear, sending a shiver down Jaebum’s spine. 

He smiled against the line of Jaebum's throat so that Jaebum knew it was intentional, made a sleep-drunk kind of noise and slipped a hand up Jaebum's arm and around the back of his neck, a comforting kind of hold but so, so dangerous. His touch was warm and it reminded Jaebum of a lot, of home, of stuff they said they wouldn't talk about. Stuff Jaebum made Jinyoung promise not to bring up which, really. Was unfair, he knew, and he wished, not for the first time, that he had more courage, wished he didn't have to make Jinyoung feel so small all the time. 

He pressed closer against Jinyoung to try and stop the bad feelings from creeping up on him, to stop his throat from getting any tighter, and he only did it so that Jinyoung wouldn't have to, so it wasn't Jinyoung always making the move.

He leaned forward and Jinyoung met him halfway, because this was for him, kind of, and it was Chuseok, and Jaebum had been good this year, strong, brave. Deserving, maybe. And Jinyoung gasped but it was more for show. He wasn't really surprised, Jaebum knew, but pleased if anything, and allowed himself to be dragged in, mouth soft against Jaebum's and warm. So warm, kissing as pliantly as he always did, lifting a hand to Jaebum's face and holding him still, keeping Jaebum as close as he wanted him to be, as close as he could.

Jaebum breathed in deep when Jinyoung bit his lip and realised that he was no longer homesick. Because it was hard to be when he was right where he wanted, right where he was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celeste05197981) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) !  
>   
> 
> as always, comments are greatly appreciated huhu!!! 


End file.
